marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-99315
On Earth-616 circa - , Mister Fantastic was trapped in the armor of Doctor Doom. At the time Earth-99315 was suggested to be a possible future of Earth-616 and as such the true identity of "Doctor Doom" of Earth-99315 was ambiguous. When Valeria Richards, the daughter of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman of Earth-616 apparently died during childbirth her brother Franklin subconsciously used his powers to transport her body to Earth-99315 where she was reborn as Valeria von Doom, daughter to this reality's Invisible Woman and Doctor Doom. Valeria was raised to be a heir to Doom's empire and grow a close bond to her brother Franklin. On an undisclosed mission Mister Fantastic, the Human Torch, the Thing and Doom apparently perished. Doom's dying request was that his bodyguard Lancer protect his daughter from danger. This world also spawned a new team of Defenders led by sorceress Margali Szardos and the spirits of Destiny and Legion who took to defending the Earth to balance their past evil deeds. The surviving members of the Fantastic Four and their ally Caledonia later commissioned Alicia Masters to sculpt a statue of their fallen teammates. This scene was viewed by the Fantastic Four of Earth-616 who were given a cryptic warning by Franklin of an impending catastrophic before being sent back to their proper reality. Later, Valeria and her bedroom were transported to Earth-616 where it became a fixture of the Fantastic Four's Pier Four headquarters. Kree Invasion Meanwhile, the Fantastic Four of Earth-616 were transported to this reality sometime later after the Kree had taken over Earth and were later forced out by a strange Brood-like race of aliens. The Kree had taken to mocking Earth's heroes by ursupring their likeness and abilities. The Fantastic Four of Earth-616 clashed with the so called Kree Avengers of this reality, stealing one of their Quinjets to fly to Earth and learned of its state. There they assisted two warriors named Lucas and Redwing. The group assisted the pair in destroying the alien queen and ending the alien threat to Earth. Unaware that they were brought here by Marigali Szardos to do her bidding the Fantastic Four were sent back to Earth-616 once they were completed their appointed task. Sometime after this members of the Kree Avengers were plucked from time by the Time-Keepers during the Destiny War. They clashed with the forces of Kang which included armies of various Avengers from different realities. When the Time-Keepers later lost to Kang and his erstwhile allies it is presumed that the Kree Avengers were returned to their proper reality. Divergences Initially it appeared that Earth-616 was heading on a course that would bring it to the future of Earth-99315. Particularly when Mister Fantastic found himself trapped in the armor of Doctor Doom and was forced to pose as the ruler of Latveria in order to keep Generals from Counter-Earth under control. However the Fantastic Four later defeated these warriors and Reed was freed from Doom's armor. Eventually Valeria von Doom was restored to her infantile state and placed back in the womb of the Invisible Woman by Franklin Richards during the Fantastic Four's battle with Abaraxas. As a result she was reborn shortly thereafter with the help of Doctor Doom. It appears that the reality altering turn of events diverted Earth-616 from the future depicted on Earth-99315. | Residents = *Fantastic Four **Mister Fantastic **Invisible Woman **Human Torch **Thing **Franklin Richards **Valeria von Doom *Calednia *Alicia Masters *Lancer *Spider-Man *Rosetta Stone *Mia Hamm *Defenders **Margali Szardos **Destiny **Legion *Kree Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Giant-Man **Scarlet Witch *Lucas *Redwing | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}